Alfonso Falconeri, Jr.
|eye_color = Green |family = Falconeri Family |children = Roxanne Falconeri-Rabbit |affiliation = Falconeri Business Associations |occupation = Business owner |alignment = Chaotic Good }}Alfonso Falconeri, Jr., nicknamed "Al" by those who know him, is Denise and Serena's older brother and the oldest child of the Falconeri family. Personality Al is considered the most professional of the Falconeri children, and believed to be the most suitable to handle their family's business. In contrast to his sisters, he's slow to anger, though he is known to be easily irritable and uptight at times. He possesses a sugar-and-ice personality: while normally courteous and formal to those he meets at first, around those who know him personally, he's arrogant and boastful, and is notoriously blunt, often running off at the mouth. Like his mother, he has an open distrust of lower class people and often refuses to help them. His father, who grew up in poverty, can't stand his attitude, which leads to many arguments about it. Al is also uninterested in commitment to one woman or marriage, which has resulted in his parents pressuring his sisters into marrying to produce an heir. He is brilliant and shrewd, but is also rather lazy and prefers to make others do things for him, which has earned him his sisters' ire. Due to his "sugar and ice" personality, Al doesn't have many close friends. He does not like Ricochet Rabbit, and the feeling seems to be mutual, with Ricochet having called him out on his behavior numerous times and Al often being rude to him; their relationship worsened due to what happened between Ricochet and Denise, and Denise herself likens their relationship as "water and oil". He disliked Ricochet's deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, though it was due to the fact that his sister's secret relationship with him put her in the crossfire. Even after his parents gave Droop-a-Long their blessing to marry Denise, Al avoided the coyote for a time before he got to know him personally and took back his accusations. He is also enemies with Lumière Edwards, Marigold's brother, who he insulted by claiming that Marigold got himself killed and promptly got beat up for. His daughter, Roxanne Falconeri-Rabbit, is not fond of him, and even his nephew James admits that he's hard to deal with. As hard as it is to believe, Al does have a heart. For all of his shortcomings, he does care about his family, and is fairly protective of both of his sisters, Denise especially. He regrets his treatment of Serena, and blames himself for what happened to her since he sided with their parents and acted indifferent towards her when she needed him the most. In an attempt to make up to her, he broke away from the family to visit her, and ended up saving and adopting James. In a similar vein, when he learned that he had a daughter, he decided to be a part of her life, though his attitude didn't exactly win her or the rest of the Rabbit family over at first. He is also very protective of her; when Xavier Jones began to harass Roxanne for ignoring his advances, Al used his connections to ruin all of Xavier's deals at the time, which made them adversaries both in and out of business. Though he uses his share of the fortune to support his daughter and nephew, Rachel makes him realize that money is no substitute for love, and what they both needed was a father, not a bank. It takes time, but slowly, he begins to change his attitude towards people, and puts more effort into reconciling his family relationships. History Relationships Denise Falconeri Serena Falconeri Alfonso Falconeri, Sr. Yolanda Falconeri Ricochet Rabbit Droop-a-Long Coyote James Falconeri-Edwards Roxanne Falconeri-Rabbit Trivia *Part of Al's personality is based off of the author herself, who remarks that she can be sometimes irritable around her own family and was somewhat uptight. *He was the only member of his family that possessed a broken fur pattern until his niece, Serenity, was born. *Al's more prominent and most positive role is in the miniseries If Likin' You Is Wrong and Other Stories, where there he acts as a moral guide to Denise. In the main series, he has more adversarial relations with much of the cast, though later he slowly starts to soften up. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Family Members Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Iheartgod175's Characters